Users of a communication platform may desire to find content items related to a particular topic. However, different entities may refer to the same topic using different terms. As an example, an area of study may be electricity, electronics, and electromagnetism. Students of Cornell University may refer to the area of study as “Electrical and Computer Engineering.” Students of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology may refer to the area of study as “Electrical Engineering and Computer Science.”
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.